One Huge Leap From Hate to Love
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Kat had the perfect life. But suddently it was turned around and she tries to point out SHE ISN'T PERFECT! But why isn't she? What is she hiding? KatxoxoPatrick
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Pat Story. I hope you like it. Kat and Patrick.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series or the characters. I may use some things from other TV shows and my own thoughts. If it somehow offends you, I'm sorry.**_

_**NOTE: I am starting the story after the You Can't Always Get What You Want Episode. **_

**:::One huge leap from Hate to Love:::**

Chapter 1: Good turns to Bad 

Kat sat in her room contemplating over how she acted. She was rude to her friend and rude to her teacher. What is wrong with her? _Yes I apologized. But why don't I feel good yet? _Just then her phone rang. _Arg. Who can that be now?_ Kat was agitated. She flipped her phone open and put it to her ear.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Whoa, Babe, calm down. Are you ok?"  
"Jason?" Kat said surprised.  
"Yeah, it's me. Can't even recognize your own boyfriend?"  
"Oh my God. Hey, how are you? I've missed you so much!" Kat babbled.  
Jason laughed.  
"I'm good, how's my girl doing?"  
"I'm frustrated. But now that you called, I'm better."  
"Yea? Well I think I can make you feel much better."  
"How?"  
"I'm gonna be at your house tomorrow afternoon."  
"What?"  
"Yep. I wanted to see you and see how you've changed since you moved."  
"OMG, that does make me feel better. I can't wait." Kat did a happy dance.  
"Well, I'll let you sleep. Goodnight. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah Good night."  
"Bye."  
"I love you."  
"….love you too." And Jason hung up.  
Kat stared at her phone for a minute, then through on her bed and started jumping up and down causing the whole house to shake.

The next morning, Kat ate as fast as she could. As if time would move faster that way.  
"Whoa Kat slow down. What's the rush?" asked her father.  
"Oh dad, I'm just so excited. Jason called last night and he said he will be here this afternoon to visit. Isn't it wonderful?"  
"Really? Wow. He's a nice boy, that Jason. Not many boyfriends would do that. You're a very lucky girl."  
"Why's she a lucky girl?" asked Bianca coming into the kitchen and sitting down.  
"Oh because she has such a wonderful family." Said her dad.  
Kat smiled at her father and Bianca made a face. All day in school, she was practically jumping up and down and running through the halls. It seemed that this day would never end. Finally the last bell rang and Kat rushed to her car.  
"Kat!" yelled Bianca. "I have to stay after school today. I'll catch a ride with someone else."  
"Great, cuz I have to go somewhere too. Bye." She hopped in her car and zoomed off as fast as her car would let her. From the distance Patrick Verona watched her in amusement. _What's wrong with her? She's never been like that._

When Kat got home, a shiny yellow mustang convertible was standing in the driveway, and Jason was sitting inside bobbing his head up and down to some rap music he loved to listen to. Kat honked and drove in. She jumped out of the car and lunged herself on him as he got out too. He laughed.

"Hey beautiful." He pulled her into a long kiss. "So where should we go?"  
"Anywhere."  
He raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
"I have and idea. Get in the car." They got into his convertible and drove off. Kat was too excited to even care about asking where they were going. She didn't even notice that they drove up to a hotel. But when she did, she looked at Jason with questioning eyes.  
"I'm staying here."  
"Really? Wow."  
They got out of the car and headed to his room. The room was spacious and expensive. _Of course it would be like this. He's rich._ Kat admired the room. She felt Jason's arms around her waste and shivered. Any time he touched her, she felt weak. She turned and faced him. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then crashed their lips together.

When Kat woke up, she looked a little disoriented. The clock on the bedside table said 6:15pm. She looked around. _Where am I?.....OH!_ She quickly looked over to find Jason next to her staring at her. His chest was bare and she felt that she too was naked under the sheets. She realized what happened. Yes, she slept with her boyfriend and she liked it. She didn't care about anything. She sighed and lay down next to him and smiled. Jason didn't smile back though. _What's wrong? Did he not enjoy it like I did? _Kat propped herself up on her elbow.  
"What's wrong J? Did I do something wrong?"  
Jason sighed and got up to get dressed.  
"No."  
"Then what's wrong?" she followed with her gaze as he finished dressing.  
"I don't think this is going to work out well."  
"What won't work?"  
"This." He pointed between him and her. "This long distance relationship."  
Kat gaped at him.  
"What?" she said weakly.  
"Sorry Kat."  
"But we just…"  
"I know." He interrupted her. "But I just don't feel the same way anymore. I found someone else….. Goodbye Kat." And he left. She sat there naked on the bed for what seemed like hours. She now felt dirty, not good. How did this happen? Her chest hurt. She got dressed and walked to her house. When she got home she locked herself in her room and didn't answer any questions that anyone asked. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't rush it too much. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 2 coming soon!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my first Pat Story. I hope you like it. Kat and Patrick.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series or the characters. I may use some things from other TV shows and my own thoughts. If it somehow offends you, I'm sorry.**_

_**NOTE: I am starting the story after the You Can't Always Get What You Want Episode. **_

**:::One huge leap from Hate to Love:::**

Chapter 2: My Own Kind of Comfort 

The week passed in a blur. Kat didn't even notice that people started to talk. She still couldn't accept the fact that her boyfriend Jason broke up with her after having sex with her. Sex. She had sex for the first time in her life and now her life is ruined. Good thing nobody knows she had a boyfriend and that she slept with him. This secret would go down to her grave. So here she was singing at the top of her longs in her room, not noticing Patrick Verona at her window. Just then her sister then her father barges into her room saying there was a brush fire and they need to quickly evacuate to the school. The whole town gathered there with sleeping bags and luggage. People were in chaos. Kat stood motionless. It seemed like an eternity passed, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned in that direction to become face to face with Patrick. Kat blinked.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Patrick asked.  
"Uhhh, sure."  
"Let's go to the roof."  
They headed up the stairs that led to the roof. If was dark outside and in the distance you could see the fire. Although there's nothing good about a fire, but …it was beautiful. Kat stared at the fire with wide eyes. She didn't know she was holding her breath until Patrick started to shake her.  
"KAT! Breathe!"  
She took a deep breath and sighed.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Oh…I wanted to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."  
"What is it?"  
"Well…..I …… you see……"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. No. I mean." He sighed and walked closer to her. "Kat….."  
He didn't finish but leaned in a kissed her. Kat knew she couldn't. Not that she didn't want to. She did. But she just broke up with her boyfriend a week ago. Wasn't this too fast? They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. When they were running out of breath, Kat pushed him away from her.  
"Patrick, I'm sorry, but….can we take it slow? Can we first try to be normal friends? Not that this wasn't amazing…it was…but….I don't feel like I'm ready for this yet."  
Patrick looked at her and sighed.  
"Is that what you really want?"  
"Yes."  
"…..ok….let's be friends for now."  
They smiled at each other and watched the fire. They stayed up on the roof talking about different things until they heard the announcement saying that the fire is out and everyone is free to go home.

It's been three weeks since the fire incident and Kat and Patrick's friendship was blooming. They ate lunch together and he would take her to school sometimes. Kat enjoyed herself and was recovering from the brake up more. She even seemed to forget about it when she was with Patrick. Kat was sitting at lunch one day waiting for Patrick when Bianca asked her a question.  
"Kat. Are you going to the dance?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I want to go."  
"And I care because?"  
"You're a wonderful caring sister who wants her little sister to go and have fun at the school dance?"  
"No."  
"Come on please?"  
"No."  
"Fine. Then you leave me no choice." Bianca said with a mischievous expression.  
"What choice?" Kat looked confused and Bianca pointed.  
Kat turned in the direction and saw Patrick coming their way.  
"Hey Patrick will you take my sister to the dance tomorrow?"  
"What?!" Kat yelped.  
"Please. My father has this rule, that if she dates, then I date. So if she doesn't go to the dance, I can't go and I really want to go."  
"Ok." Patrick said amused.  
"Huh?!" both Kat and Bianca exclaimed.  
"I want to see what Kat looks like in a dress." he smirked.  
"Thanks youre the best!" Bianca squeeled and ran off.  
Patrick sat down smirking and looked at Kat who was glaring at him.  
"What?"  
"You're taking me to the dance?"  
"Yea. Should be fun."  
"We're friends."  
"Where does it say that friends can't go to dances together?"

"See. you're speechless cuz I'm right."  
"…fine."

Kat was getting ready for the dance she didn't want to go. Why should she go? But then maybe it's better than being at home. After all, being with Patrick made her feel good. She pulled on her dress, did her hair and makeup and went down stairs. (NOTE: link to the dress I chose. .)

Kat enjoyed the dance, but it was getting stuffy and loud. She usually wasn't like this. Maybe its because it's been a while since she did this kind of thing. Patrick noticed her discomfort and asked if she wanted to leave. She nodded. She went to get her purse.  
"Can you wait a second? I'll go wash my hands and I'll be right back."  
"Sure."  
Kat sat down at a table and watched all the people dance happily. Every second she spent there, she felt worse. What was going on with her?

30 minutes passed and Patrick wasn't coming back. By the end of the dance, he still wasn't back. Did he just leave her here?

**I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't rush it too much. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 3 coming soon!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is my first Pat Story. I hope you like it. Kat and Patrick.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series or the characters. I may use some things from other TV shows and my own thoughts. If it somehow offends you, I'm sorry.**_

_**NOTE: I am starting the story after the You Can't Always Get What You Want Episode. **_

**:::One huge leap from Hate to Love:::**

Chapter 3: I'm Not Perfect 

The next day Kat was feeling awful. Her whole body ached and her head hurt. Not only that, she was extremely hungry and mad. How could Patrick trick her like that? Was he really a friend. Does a friend act like that? When she sees him next she will ignore him. Kat went downstairs to get something to eat.  
"Dad?"  
She walked into the kitchen to see her father hauling suitcases.  
"Oh Kat. Good You're up. I'm going away for the weekend for a conference. watch over the house will you?"  
"Uhh ok. Be safe."  
Kat sighed. So here she was feeling very sick, alone at home with her sister for the weekend.  
"Hey Kat, where's dad?"  
"He went away for the weekend." she said munching on a Granola bar.

Kat regretted saying that. It was true but when half of the school showed up at their house for a party, lying sounded better. Kat felt even more exhausted. She was trying to keep the house from getting ruined but eventually gave up when Patrick showed up at her door.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Why?"  
"I feel like I should explain myself."  
"No…you don't."  
"Kat. Please. I was detained by the police and couldn't contact you."  
"Wow, you really do get around don't you?"  
"Why are you being so difficult?"  
"I'm being difficult?"  
"you're always acting like little miss perfect." Patrick spun around and left.  
"Wha…" Kat was speechless. She was definitely not acting like that.

The noise made her head spin and the spell of food made her nauseous. What was going on? First she's hungry now she can't stand it? Kat sat in her room away from the bizarre party thinking. Ever since she had sex, she changed. Sex. She hated it. Wait. Did they use a condom?? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember the act itself. No way. It couldn't be. Kat grabbed her phone and dialed.  
"Madela?"  
"Huh?"  
"I need a favor."  
"ok."  
"Don't ask why, I'll explain later. Can you go to the drug store and get me a couple home PT's and bring them over now?"  
"What?"  
"Just do it. Please."

Not long after Mandela showed up.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'll explain later."  
Kat ran into the bathroom and undid her pants….

Several minutes passed. Kat explained the story to Mandela.  
"Wow, you really got yourself in deep."  
"Yea."  
"you better hope the test doesn't come out positive."  
Kat looked at the test in her hands. Pregnant. The room spun and she felt like she was crashing to the ground. She was pregnant. What now? What will she tell her father? Well, at least she could prove she definitely wasn't perfect.

**I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't rush it too much. Give me any suggestions to make it better if you'd like. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 4 coming soon!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is my first Pat Story. I hope you like it. Kat and Patrick.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do NOT own this series or the characters. I may use some things from other TV shows and my own thoughts. If it somehow offends you, I'm sorry.**_

_**NOTE: I am starting the story after the You Can't Always Get What You Want Episode. **_

**:::One huge leap from Hate to Love:::**

Chapter 4: Explanations

The party was in fool swing down stairs. Several times she heard something break. But she didn't care. Mandela left an hour ago, and she was sitting on her bed with the PT in her hand. Several times she looked at it to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And much to her horror, she wasn't. She really was pregnant. Pregnant in high school. Pregnant with the child of her loser ex-boyfriend. She was disappointed. Disappointed that she was going to disappoint her father. Disappointed in herself for being so careless. _Chastity will get a kick out this piece of news._ Kat thought randomly. She'll love to push me down even deeper than I am already. She felt stuffy. She needed some air. Grabbing a sweater, she went out onto the balcony of her room. She air was fresh and chilly. Just what she needed to clear her mind. She saw many cars driving by. Some stopped to let out more people, others picked up people. Among those cars she saw one that was extremely familiar. At first she decided to ignore it, but when she saw a bald, confused looking man come out with a suitcase in hand, and heading in the direction of her home.  
"Dad." she said under her breath. _Why is he home? Shouldn't he be at a conference?  
_Returning to her room, she hung her sweater back into her closet and as she reached her door she heard it.  
"PARTY'S OVER PEOPLE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!" Her father sounded furious. Kat went to her window and looked out. People were practically running out of the house. Some tripping over the flat surface from being drunk. _Drunk?_  
"Where's your sister Bianca?" she heard her dad ask her sister. Opening her door she went downstairs.  
"There you are. What is going on here?" her dad asked.  
"It looks like there was a party." Kat said sarcastically, looking around at the mess.  
"Yea, I know that. I'm asking why is there a party in my house?"  
There was some silence in the room. Kat looked at Bianca who started to fidget.  
"I assume it's your idea, Bianca."  
"I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to be like the popular kids, throwing parties…"  
"I don't care what you wanted to be like. If you want to throw a party, you ask me. That is one of our rules. You know that."  
Kat bit her lip. She was the older sister. And if she acted like one, they wouldn't be in this situation, because there wouldn't be a party.  
"I'm sorry dad. You told me to look after the house, and I didn't stop Bianca when she was throwing the party. It's partially my fault. So I'll take most of the blame." Kat said.  
"I'm glad someone is honest enough to come forward and admit that they're wrong without making excuses. Fine, you're both grounded for a week." with that he went to the kitchen to get a drink.  
"AND CLEAN THIS UP!" he yelled.

Most of Sunday, Kat sat in her room, researching about pregnancies in her room. She came down for an occasional drink of water, or to grab something to eat. Though she was still having morning sickness that she tried very hard to keep secret, he appetite was increasing. Mandela called to ask if she need anything, and promised to see her in school tomorrow.

On Monday morning, as Kat was walking down the hall, she was suddenly yanked into the janitors closet. The sudden movement didn't do her justice. She looked up to see Patrick, as he was about to speak, she felt like vomiting.  
"Oh, so now seeing me makes you feel sick?" he asked.  
"No, it's not you it's me." Kat forced out while clutching her mouth.  
"That's what they all say."  
"No really, it is only me."  
"I don't get it. Why don't you let me explain?"  
"I'm sorry, I was acting the way I did. I wasn't feeling well and I'm not now either, so can we talk later? I promise I'll listen."  
"Why can't we talk now?"  
"Because I'm about to throw up ok?"  
Opening the door of the closet she ran toward the girls' restroom and into one of the stalls. After emptying everything she ate for breakfast, she bumped into Patrick's chest. He was standing outside the restroom with a concerned look on his face.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Um, we can talk now."  
They walked over to a bench. As the last bell rang, they sat there ignoring it.  
"Look what, I told you that night was true. I was mistaken for smoking pot. And was detained by the police. I had no way to contact you. I'm really sorry."  
Kat sighed and nodded.  
"I believe you. I'm sorry I acted the way I did."  
"It's alright. but tell me what is going on with you. Why did you throw up?  
"It's complicated."  
"I'm sure I can keep up. Besides, it's not like little miss perfect can't feel sick once in a while."  
"I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect."  
Patrick waited.  
"I'm pregnant."

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was feeling down about my writing. I felt like it wasn't good. But then I thought that, as long as I feel good about writing it, it didn't matter. Enjoy. Chapter 5 coming soon!! **


End file.
